


Unchain Utopia

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Lime, Reader Insert, Romance, Sexual Content, Summer of Zechs, Summer of Zechs 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: When unexpected political roles are pushed upon you and your husband, you find your life turned upside down. The challenge is far greater than anything you have encountered before, but also leads to new insights. And who knows, you might even find the ultimate happiness there. ZechsxReaderWritten for Summer of Zechs 2019





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my submission for Summer of Zechs 2019! It will be a multipart story told in short entries, much like my summer projects from previous years (I still have to post them here, LOL). I hope you will enjoy it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompts used: Sanc Prince and Courage_

**Unchain Utopia  
Part 1**

You sat in front of the large mirror, still trying to progress if what you were seeing was real. You regarded your reflection with a strange feeling of detachment, as if you were looking at another person through a window. This woman, in the stunning, cream colored ball gown couldn’t really be you. But here she was, staring back at you demurely through eyes that were made up prettily but still showed uncertainty as to what this predicament might bring you. The hair do was elegant, your hair swept up in a coiffure that had taken the hairdresser hours to create. It had to be perfect, he had claimed. Perfect, because the whole Earth Sphere would be watching you. 

That thought made a gust of nerves swirl wildly in your stomach. You’d be in front of the cameras, in front of hundreds of people. 

Behind you the door opened and you watched through the mirror as you husband stepped into the room. He stopped short when he caught sight of you, and a appreciative smile formed on his handsome face. Even through the mirror you could see the warmth in his gaze.

“You look beautiful,” he said fondly as he approached you.

“Thank you,” you said softly and took in the way he looked. 

The traditional tailcoat was perfectly tailored, the gold tassels emphasizing his broad shoulders. The midnight blue color was set off by the cream and gold embroidery on the lapels. The cream colored slacks were on the slim side and seemed to make his legs a mile long. His hair was tied back in a low pony tail, streaming down his back to nip at his waist. In one hand he carried the gloves he had yet to put on, and under his free arm he held a large wooden box.

You had only seen him dressed like this a handful of times in the past. Zechs had always preferred to avoid appearances at official Sanc functions. A man with a past like his was an outcast and avoided by most people at such gatherings. But now he would not be able to any longer. 

You took a deep breath and tried a small smile. “You look really good.” 

His lips twitched. “Hmm… You’re nervous.”

“Aren’t you?” you countered, a little perturbed that he read you so easily.

He put the wooden box down on the cabinet next to the mirror and rested his hand on top of it. He looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes a little lost as he gazed at the wooden box. 

“I was born for this,” he said.

Born for this, then forced into hiding when the alliance attacked his country and killed his family. Shunned by his country men who couldn’t seem to look past the path he had chosen, and now these same country men were demanding him to take on a position that was only a shadow of what he could have been by right. 

You reached out and rested your gloved hand on top of his. He met your gaze and gave you a smile that was clouded with memories. 

He moved his hand to open the box and your mouth fell open in stunned wonder as you gazed at its contents.

“My mother’s,” he said simply.

You brought your hand up to cover your mouth, because you seemed unable to close it. The diamonds sparkled cheerfully in all their captivating glory. You swallowed audibly when Zechs lifted the tiara from the blue velvet and were reminded of your wedding day, when Relena had presented you with a similar, but smaller tiara. This one was big and not at all subtle.

“Fit for a queen,” Zechs said as he carefully lowered the tiara onto your head. 

You brought your hands up to secure it, making sure it would stay in place. You regarded yourself in the mirror and found the woman looking back at you a regal appearance. Zechs smiled at your reflexion and moved to hand you the matching earrings. They were teardrop shaped, a not as heavy as you had expected them to be when you put them in. The necklace came last, and the feeling of Zechs’s callused fingers sliding along your skin as he fastened it around your neck made a shiver travel along your spine. That, you mused with a small sliver of relief, would never change.

You took a deep, steadying breath. Zechs was here beside you and he would guide you in this. You could rely on him. He was the constant in your future. 

He rested his hands on your shoulders and the both of you stared at your reflections for a while. Official representatives of the Sanc Kingdom. Euphemisms for King and Queen, because Zechs would never be able or willing to wear the title officially. But the people of the Sanc Kingdom had demanded for a leader, a voice in ESUN politics and Relena had been forced to decline because of her current position as Foreign Minister. 

“I’m no Queen,” you murmured.

“When you married me, you became a Princess.” 

You snorted. “Yeah, but that’s only because the name you prefer is not exactly legalized.” 

He chuckled and stepped back so you could get up from your seat. You adjusted the red sash over your dress and then turned towards Zechs. You reached for him and slipped your arms around his neck. 

“Are you ready to do this?” you asked him.

“If you are,” he said while leaning in to capture your mouth in a tender kiss. 

You smiled against his lips. “As long as you are beside me.” 

He took hold of your chin and gave you a small smile. “Always. Like I promised.” 

You smoothed your hands over the front of his coat, then reached to adjust his cravat and the red sash that he wore over the vest under his tailcoat. When you were done he reached for his gloves and put them on. He offered you his arm and you took it without hesitation. Oh, the nerves were still there. You weren’t sure if you could ever be ready for this. But you had courage and a man that had faced greater challenges to lead you.

You left the dressing room and walked through the hallway in a leisured pace. The palace’s personnel had gathered at the bottom of the stairs to pay their respects to you as you passed them. It felt a little odd to be suddenly treated as a person of such importance after two years of knowing them. 

Zechs tugged on your arm as he led you to the ballroom. You could hear the people inside, the music and the sudden hush that fell over the large room at your approach. Relena was waiting next to the entrance, a smile forming on her face as she caught sight of you.

“Look at you both,” she said as you reached her. 

She herself was dressed in a pale pink gown with the red sash that symbolized the Sanc’s Royal Order over it. In her hair sparkled the same tiara you had worn on your wedding day. The press would likely speculate at the symbolism of it al, but seeing the little reminder of your wedding day left you a little misty eyed.

Relena fell in step behind you as Zechs led you into the ballroom. On top of the stairs, the both of you halted, overlooking the crowd that had gathered and waited with bathed breath for your appearance. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, His Royal Highness Prince Milliardo and her Royal Highness Princess -Y/N-!” 

**\- End part 1-**


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompt used: Duty_

**Unchain Utopia  
Part 2**

“…the matter of social housing, which is becoming increasingly problematic.” 

Zechs forced his thoughts away from the direction they had been heading to and focused on the conversation at hand. This was point he had to pay attention to. 

“My wife has already selected various locations to be renovated,” he told the men sitting around the table. 

“She has selected unsuitable buildings,” one of the men said.

Zechs gave the man a beguiling smirk that made him shift restlessly in his seat. The fellow looked as if he expected Zechs to pull out a gun and declare war on all of them, which had become increasingly tempting over the past few weeks since he had taken on his duties. But his ways of the past were the past so he had to be diplomatic. Even so it had become frustratingly irritating to see his ministers walking on eggshells around hm.

“Has she?” Zechs questioned, while pulling the file in front of him closer so he could open it. “Empty office buildings are unsuitable? They are located in the centers of the cities, which is ideal for most people in need of social housing considering the budgets they have.” 

“But…” 

He sharpened his tone as he spoke. “Are the office buildings in use?”

“Well… no.”

“Investing in having the office buildings renovated into homes will cost less than tearing them down and building apartment blocks,” Zechs said. “I suggest you go and take take a look at them with a few contractors.” 

He leaned back in his seat as the men around him broke out in a heated discussion over the pros and cons of the contractors that had been selected to make an offer for the renovations. 

He was glad when he could return to his office an hour later. But when he walked in, his mood dropped when he saw the woman sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

“Mrs. Ludwig,” he addressed her as he closed the door behind him.

The woman sat ramrod straight and he suspected her hair was tied back so severely she simply could not relax her shoulders. The gray hairs were neatly pinned in a knot at the back of her neck, and on her nose rested a pair of small round glasses that gave her a haughty appearance. As if the regal way she held herself was not enough, the stiff gray dress and flat black shoes only added to her stern appearance. 

“Your Highness,” she began in her slight German accent. “I have come here to speak with you about your wife.” 

Zechs seated himself behind his desk and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The past few weeks Mrs. Ludwig had insisted she would educate Her Royal Highness on the proper court etiquette now that she held a function of high importance, much to his wive’s chagrin. She had begrudgingly agreed, but from day one it had been clear the dislike was mutual, because Mrs. Ludwig showed up in his office at least once a week to complain. 

“What about her?” 

“She refuses to take any of my advice!” Mrs. Ludwig was obviously peeved, and it was made clear by the disapproving set of her mouth. “Today, at the luncheon she took the wrong silverware!” 

Good heavens, the woman was out to drive him insane.

“You came all the way here to complain about -Y/N- using the wrong fork or spoon?” His incredulous tone made Mrs. Ludwig’s frown deepen.

“It is of utmost importance that Her Highness knows how to properly use the silverware!” She stuck her nose in the air to strengthen her point. “What is the world to say?”

“So far the world has only said my wife takes her new duties very seriously and that she is most loved by the people.” Zechs crossed his arms in front of his chest. “She was not born in nobility so you can hardly blame her.”

Mrs. Ludwig sputtered and her cheeks tinted pink, but that was the only show of her outrage. “Will you speak to her?” 

“I will see what I can do.” 

“Thank you.” She stiffly rose from her seat and made a formal curtsy. “Your Highness.” 

She left the office and Zechs sighed as he leaned his head back against the back of his chair. It had been a gruesome day with him being stuck in meeting after meeting. He found the work rewarding, but the people he had to work with less pleasing. Oh, some he could tolerate. But the majority of them he could barely stand.

He was just glad his wife had taken on her duties with a flair that he admired, wooing the people with her charm and dedication. Now he just had to find a way to get rid of this annoying etiquette teacher.

-x-x-x-

He found you punching away at a punching bag in the home gym, glad in a sports bra and pants, a sheen of sweat coating your arms and back. He leaned against the doorframe to admire the way you moved, and an appreciative smile formed on his face. _Not bad for a lawyer._ He nearly chuckled out loud. Those had been his exact same thoughts five years ago when he met you.

The lawyer, or at least one of the five that would represent him during his trial at the war tribunal. It had been almost an formality, considering he had Preventer to back him up and years of hard work (and good behavior) on his record. The woman with the warm smile and no nonsense attitude had captured his attention almost immediately. And held it still.

You didn’t look up or stop your work out as he approached you. “Did she come to whine at you in the office again?” 

Zechs nearly chuckled at your defiant tone. “Of course.” 

“Please get rid of her.” Each word was punctuated by a sharp jab at the punching bag. “Fucking bitch with her high and mighty act.” 

He stepped up behind you and rested his hands on your shoulders. “She’d have a heart attack if she heard you speak like that.”

You stopped moving and sighed. “I wasn’t _born_ for this.” 

“No,” he agreed easily. “No, you weren’t. But you have accepted your duty and are doing a great job so far. I told her that and I’ll get rid of her as soon as I can.” 

“Good.” He noticed how you willfully relaxed your shoulders, and then turned towards him with a smile on your face. “How was your day?”

As long as he could come home to that smile every day, the duty wasn’t such a hardship and one he would gladly take on. He cupped your flushed cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. 

“I’m all sweaty,” you complained.

“Couldn’t care less,” he countered. “Come here.” 

**\- End Part 2 -**


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty much loved writing this part! I hope you will enjoy reading it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompts used: Childhood and Midnight_

**Unchain Utopia  
Part 3**

The portrait gallery was one of your favorite rooms in the palace. While in most palaces, the gallery was a cheerless dark room, that was not the case for the one at Sanc’s Royal Palace. The room was light, and tastefully styled, so that the royal ancestors could be admired in all their splendor. Ever since OZ had freed the Sanc Kingdom from the Alliance’s grasp, Zechs had secretly hunted down many of the paintings and other priceless artworks had had been taken during the ransacking of the palace in AC 182. Through a small army of private detectives he had been able to retrieve quite a few of them and as a result the walls were covered with countless paintings of Peacecraft Princes and Princesses of old times. 

The grand portrait of his parents was his pride, and you could imagine why. The Peacecrafts had loved to have their photo’s taken, but they also had posed for paintings in classic styles. This one had them displayed in all their glory, his mother in a beautiful red ballgown and his father in traditional Sanc Uniform. They looked regal and proud, but both their faces showed a kindness that you could easily recognize in their children. Even in looks they resembled their parents. 

You smiled up at the portrait from your reclined position on one of the sofas in the sitting area, while waiting for Zechs to return with a refill of your wine. You had spend the evening in the room in warm candle light, quietly talking about your activities of the day, while sipping wine and enjoying some snacks that the cook had prepared for you. It was getting close to midnight, but you didn’t feel inclined to retreat to your bedroom yet. Your agenda for the next day was blissfully empty, so you would make use of the time you had.

You turned your head when you heard footsteps approach and smiled at Zechs when he handed you your glass. “Thanks.” 

You moved so he could sit down next to you and leaned back against him once he was seated, comfortably sipping from your glass. 

“When was the portrait painted?” you asked him. 

“Hmm…” He nuzzled your hair aside so he could kiss the spot behind your ear. “Sometime in AC 176. In honor of my birth.” 

“You or Relena never sat for an official painting,” you said. 

“No,” he said and sounded amused. “You try telling a child to sit still for hours on end. They took a lot of pictures though.” 

Few pictures of the siblings in their younger years were scattered around the palace. They were treasured as most pictures of them were indefinitely lost. As lost as their childhood.

You reached out and twined a lock of his hair around your fingers. He smiled when he noticed what you were doing and tightened his grip on you. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

You gave him a mischievous look and tugged on the lock around your finger. “I’m wondering how it turned from that wavy do in to this stick straight mass.” 

He chuckled. “It’s good there aren’t any pictures around of me as a baby. I used to have curls.”

Your eyes widened in disbelief. “Really?”

He nodded. “My mother always lamented the change.” 

“I don’t think she would have minded if she could see how you’ve grown up,” you said cheekily. “If you’d grow a beard and stopped plucking your eyebrows you would be the splitting image of your father.” 

“Shut up.” 

You laughed and sipped your wine. “He was a handsome man, though.” Your tune turned soft. “I would have loved to meet them both.”

He tugged you closer to him and kissed your cheek. “I’m sure they would have liked you.” 

You smiled at him and reached out to touch his cheek. The warm glint in his eyes made your heart tighten in your chest. Something about the way he looked at you always left you with a feeling of wonder. You leaned in and pressed your lips against his in a gentle kiss. A content sigh escaped you when he kept you in place and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, his tongue teasingly swiping over your bottom lip. 

You pressed closer to him, but were still mindful of the wine glass in your hand. You nuzzled along his jaw when you broke the kiss and teasingly caught his earlobe between your teeth. He made a low sound in the back of his throat.

“You better finish your wine so I can take you to bed,” he said huskily.

You gave him a coy smile. “Suddenly in a hurry? We’ve got all the time in the world, you know.”

“Hmm… Until someone comes barging in and demands our attention for another unimportant matter.” 

“Well…” you leaned in. “We could sneak off tomorrow…” 

“Good idea.” He flicked his finger against your glass and send the crystal ringing. “Now, drink up.” 

“So bossy. I wonder who you get that from.” 

“Both my parents,” he deadpanned dryly. “I’m getting quite impatient here, Mrs. Peacecraft.”

You grinned at him and tipped your glass back, drowning the contents in one gulp. “Done. Happy now?” 

He swept you up in his arms and carried you from the room. “Quite happy.” 

You chuckled and curled your arms around his neck. “Good.”

**\- End part 3 -**


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s today’s update! Enjoy and please let me know what you think of it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompt used: photo promt_

**Unchain Utopia  
Part 4**

How to handle a horse had been ingrained into him since he was a child. At the palace he had owned ponies from the age of four, and the boarding school he had attended had offered equestrian classes on a daily basis, which he had attended faithfully until he had joined OZ. But even then he had managed to find some time every now and then to spend on horseback. The animals calmed him and he found they had a wisdom about them that went far beyond human capacity. 

When he had returned from Mars he had invested in his first horse, a huge black gelding that his sister eyed with distrust during their rides together. The animal looked fierce, but had the calmest nature, something altogether different from the skittish thoroughbred his wife preferred. Even now, he could see you were trying to keep the animal calm, hours into the ride.

He shook his head and smiled to himself as he heard you speak softly. 

“We’re close to the lodge now,” he told you.

“Good. She really needs to stretch her legs.” 

He steered his horse to the right when the path between the trees forked. Up ahead the sunlight penetrating the canopy of leaves became brighter. They had almost reached at the lake. The air around them was thick with the sounds of the forest. Rushing leaves, birds, and sometimes the call of a deer from far away. At this time of year the forest was lusciously green and the scent of the pine trees strong. Sounds an scents of his youth and they gave him a feeling of _home_. 

The trees covered hills and mountains, spreading out to the central part of the country. The hunter’s lodge was situated on the slope of a mountain, overlooking the lake and the surrounding grounds. He heard you sigh as you took in the view that greeted you once you broke through the trees.

“I’ll never get tired of seeing this,” you said.

He gave you a smile over his shoulder. “Me neither.” 

The water was deep and dark, reflecting its surroundings and turning it almost to a deep green. Water streamed down the slope of the mountain, clattering to the dark expanse below endlessly. The air was fresh and a cool breeze blew over the water. 

Both horses seemed to know where they were heading and picked up the pace. The path along the water was broad and called for a race. 

You shot him a smirk. “Last one’s a rotten egg!”

The little mare took off like a rocket and he had some trouble containing his own horse as the animal grew restless. With a chuckle, he pushed his heels in the horse’s flanks and the black gelding shot after the mare. Its ground eating stride made sure he caught up with you soon enough. You sat low over the mare’s neck, your hands tangled in her manes along with the reins.

He bared his teeth in a grin as the gelding shot past you. “Bye.” 

“Screw you, Merquise!” Your competitive nature kicked in and you urged your horse to go faster. “Come on, Darling! Get him!” 

The little mare snorted with obvious glee as she was allowed to run at top speed, but Zechs wasn’t one to give up easily. The gelding had stamina and could keep its pace for quite some time. The path around the lake was long, circling the expanse of water entirely and as none ventured in this direction, there was no chance of anyone crossing the path. Zechs rode well and damn well knew it, his seat in the saddle relaxed as the horse plowed on. Up ahead the path curved and the horse knew it had to slow down. And your horse did too. He heard you crooning to the mare behind him as the animals slowed their pace and then fell back into an easy trot. 

“That was fun,” you said with a laugh as you rode the mare back to a walk so she could catch her breath. 

“Thought you could beat Donas, huh?” he teased you.

You rolled your eyes, but the grin didn’t leave your face. “One day we’ll manage.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Zechs stroked a hand over the black neck in front of him. 

They took a turn left, and soon trees obscured the sun and the sky again, casting the path in shadows. The horses climbed the slope in an easy pace, knowing their way as they had been here countless times before. 

The lodge was nothing more than a small wooden building and an outhouse. His father had loved to spend the weekends here, and Zechs had often accompanied him. The newest addiction was the stable block, which could keep two horses. He noticed the happy look in your eyes when you drew your horse to a halt.

“Finally…” you murmured.

The past few weeks had been utterly crazy with the both of you traveling all over the country to visit government officials, charities, schools, and hospitals. Zechs didn’t mind the traveling. Most of his life he had spend going from one place to another, but you hadn’t been used to it. You had adapted quickly though, but he had seen the need to break away written all over your face the past few days. He was glad you could have a weekend of peace here in the woods. 

“Why don’t you take our stuff inside and prepare coffee?” he suggested as his dismounted. “I’ll take care of the horses.” 

“Sure. Thanks.” You slid out of the saddle and handed over the reins of the mare. 

You unfastened the saddlebags with clothes and provisions and took them inside, while he led the horses to the stables. By the time he made it into the cabin, you had prepared coffee and were chewing on the end of a pen as you poured over your notebook at the table. He sighed once he realized what you were doing.

“Why are you working?” 

“I figured I might fix my speech for the charity soiree.” You took a sip from your coffee. “It’s so quiet here I can hear myself think.”

He chuckled and kissed the top of your head. Over your shoulder he read what you had written down so far and made a sound of approval. “Looks good. You might want to mention that ESUN is willing to double the amount the charity raises.”

“Good one.” You noted it down and smiled up at him. 

He had spend the better part of last week lobbying for a budget to renovate several hospitals around the country, and although the ESUN was willing to contribute, they expected Sanc to weigh in their own share as well. You had offered to organize a charity soiree at the smaller palace in the city, inviting hospital staff and nobility alike in hopes of raising Sanc’s own budget. It wouldn’t be easy given the distrust some people still had regarding their representatives. 

All the hard work and it still felt like he was fighting against a current. He sat down opposite you and took the mug you had prepared for him. He sipped his coffee.

“Are you happy? With your new role I mean,” he clarified.

You shrugged. “It’s not something that I would have chosen, but I’m getting the hang of it.” 

“That’s not what I asked,” he said.

You looked up and smiled. “I know. And to answer your question: yes, I’m quite happy. It’s nice that I can contribute to this country. And the bonus is we’re stuck in one place and I won’t have to worry about your safety anymore.” 

“Preventer or not, my safety is still not guaranteed.” He stared into the dark liquid in his mug. 

“Are there… threats?” you asked carefully.

“No. But security is keeping a close eye on us.” 

Even though a majority had voted for him to become the representative of Sanc, there was still a large group of people that would rather see him gone. He had seen some of the things that had been posted onto the internet once it was announced that he would be chosen by popular vote. _How can someone with so much blood on his hands take on this task? We should not allow it._ Preventer had appointed a special team of agents to make sure he and you were safe, but indeed, nothing was guaranteed. 

“Done!” you announced after a while and demonstratively closed the notebook. “Tonight you can read it over and edit it.” 

“And in the meantime?” he asked.

“Well…” With a mischievous smile you got up from your chair and moved around the table to slide onto his lap. You slipped your arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. “I thought we could light a fire and relax in front of it.” 

A fire in the middle of summer sounded crazy, but up in the mountains the evenings could be cold. Lazing about on some blankets sounded heavenly after the past few weeks. “Alright. Sounds like a plan.”

**\- End part 4 -**


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompts used: Forgiveness._

**Unchain Utopia  
Part 5**

The utter devastation around you grabbed you by the throat and made it hard for you to breathe. No sooner than you had returned from your weekend away, and you were back to work, but not for a reason you would have preferred. You stood next to Zechs, you hand clutched in his white knuckled grip as you both stared at the remains of what had once been New Port City’s hospital. The chaos around you was enormous, people moving about, crying and screaming, while close to what had once been the entrance, rescuers were gathering to go into the building. 

A bombing… the staff had told you once you had returned to the palace. Hundreds dead. The drive to the hospital had passed by in a surreal blur as you had tried to grasp hold of what this disaster meant. One of your upcoming projects had been targeted. This was a message. And it was now up to you and Zechs to reply. 

“They didn’t stand a chance,” you said quietly. “Oh God…”

“I’m going in,” Zechs declared next to you. 

You looked up at him with wide eyes, and on his other side the prime minister started protesting. “Your Highness, you can’t! The risk and the danger is too big.” 

“I’m going in.” Zechs gave a tug on your hand and you fell in step beside him as he made his way to the group of rescuers. It was a team made up of Preventers, police officers and firefighters. 

“But… Your Highness!” The prime minister set after you and tried to grasp Zechs’s arm. “You can’t risk your life like that!” 

Zechs stopped short and pinned the man with a frosty glare. “I can’t?” he questioned gruffly, catching the attention of people around him. “These are my people and I can’t let them perish. Am I not allowed to try and save them?” 

He let go of you and stormed on, leaving you to deal with the prime minister.

“He knows what he is doing,” you said. “It’s best to let him do as he sees fit.” 

“Your Highness,” the prime minister gave you a pleading look. “I believe this bombing was done to send you a message. If His Highness goes in, he might not make it out alive.”

Fear knotted your stomach, but you took a deep breath and fought to keep your voice calm. “And wouldn’t that be to your advantage, Prime Minister?” 

The man sputtered and had the decency to go red. You knew he had been one of the main opposers against Zechs taking on the position of representative.

You narrowed your eyes at him. “My husband cares deeply for this country and all you do is oppose him.” 

You turned around and continued on, wanting to know exactly what the situation was and how you could be of use to the men and woman preparing to go in.   
Zechs was on autopilot, a calm but grim look on his face as he took control and started giving out instructions. He divided the rescuers in teams and send them towards the hospital’s entrance and then turned towards you.

“Is there anything I can do?” you asked him. 

“Try and keep the crowd calm,” he said. “Find people that will be able to help the wounded.” 

You nodded and reached for his hand. “Be careful, okay?” 

His gaze softened and he pulled you closer so he could kiss you. “I promise.” 

You watched with wildly beating heart as he went to join the rescuers and prayed to a whatever God would listen that the Prime Minister had been wrong. Then you took a deep breath, squared your shoulders and turned around. The police was working to keep the crowd from coming closer, securing the scene with tape. You walked towards the flimsy barricade and raised your voice to address the crowd. 

“I need everyone to stay calm and respect the instructions that the police gives you. If you have any experience with first aid, please step forward so you can assist me.” 

The police officers worked with you, securing a place close to the ambulances that arrived for you to gather the people that would assist you. The group wasn’t as big as you had hoped, but it was all you could manage at the moment. 

The first team of rescuers came out and you swallowed thickly when you noticed the gurneys with bodybags on them. You desperately hoped that there would be survivors, but as the second team came out, that hope quickly diminished. Soon, the ambulances started driving back and forth, taking the bodies to the nearest morgue and you felt sick to your stomach when you realized there were too many for you to count. 

“There are so many,” a young woman next to you commented. “Will there be any survivors?” 

“I hope so,” you said.

“His Highness is so brave,” she told you and attempted a small, shy smile. “He just went in without hesitation.”

“He cares a lot for this country. More than the people realize.”

The young woman’s smile widened. “Oh, but we do realize, Your Highness. We know that Prince Milliardo went out of his way to free this country from oppression. It’s just the old people that can’t seem to look past the way that he choose to do it.” 

You gave her a bewildered look. “What do you mean?” 

“He may have taken a path of revenge and war, but the reasons behind it were noble.” She reached out and rested a hand on your shoulder. “If not for him, there might still be war. His Highness has long been forgiven by the people.” 

Your breath left your lungs in a rush. “It means a lot to hear that.”

Your attention was pulled away from her when a rescuer came out of the hospital, carrying a young boy in his arms. It was the first survivor to be carried out, and soon there followed more. You busied yourself walking around and speaking with them, and treated the smaller wounds that didn’t need the immediate attention of the ambulance personnel. 

Zechs had yet to come out and when you asked one of the Preventers about his whereabouts the man told you Zechs was in the first team exploring the hospital in search of survivors. “They tell us were the wounded are so we can get them out faster.” 

“How is the situation inside?” you questioned.

The Preventer shook his head. “Terrible. We cannot say for sure yet but it looks like the building was rigged with explosives.” 

You swallowed thickly and you stomach did a somersault. This had been a well thought out plan and it had happened right under your nose. And it left the question if other buildings were in danger of being bombed as well. Where people willing to go this far? The fact that they actually were send a chill down your spine. The young woman had spoken of forgiveness, but it seemed that not everyone shared her opinion.

It started with a slow rumble. You looked around, trying to locate where the sound was coming from when behind you the crowd started screaming. Your heart stopped short in your chest when the left wing of the hospital crumpled and collapsed with a deafening roar. An explosion of dust rose into the air, cutting off any view of the building. You didn’t realize that the sounds you heard were your own screams of terror. Not until the dust cleared and showed that the left wing was completely gone. 

“Oh God…” You clasped your hands over your mouth when you realized that the Preventer next to you was trying to contact the teams inside but got no response. “Oh God. ZECHS!” 

**\- End part 5-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so evil for this cliffhanger! o.O  
> Please let me know what you think! I woud love to hear from you! :)


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a bit late with this part, so sorry about that! XD  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, and you.
> 
> _Prompts used: powerful and gold (if you squint)._

**Unchain Utopia  
Part 6**

It seemed like an eternity had passed, while in reality it had only been a few minutes. You couldn’t see anything as an enormous cloud of dust floated in the air and obscured the view of the building. The uncertainty was the worst. The Preventer had run over to his commander and he and a small team of rescuers that had been outside of the hospital when part of it had collapsed were busy trying to get a hold of their colleagues inside. 

Your throat was constricted, fear clawing at you, and you couldn’t seem to get your breathing under control. Spots danced in front of your vision and you tried to fight the panic with all your might. The rational part of your mind knew you could not afford to panic now, with all these people watching and relying on you. But your heart stubbornly refused to listen. 

The waiting took too long. You heard the rescuers arguing wildly. Now that the left wing of the building had collapsed, they feared the rest of the construction had become too unstable to go in. You whirled towards them, your eyes wide with shock. There were people still inside! They had to go and get them out! Now! You started towards them, only to stop short when you noticed a flash of movement in the dust. You halted with wildly beating heart, and the hope that flared was so powerful that it nearly brought you to your knees. Could it be?

Shadows moved in the dust and the people behind you let out cries of relief when the rescuers came walking into view. You closed your eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, praying that when you would open your eyes again you would see Zechs. _Please, please, please…_

You braved a look and frantically searched the group for your husband. The rescuers were carrying survivors in their arms or gurneys between them. You were relieved to see that at least a part of the people in the hospital had made it out alive. And then you spotted Zechs. He was covered in dust and bleeding from a wound on his head, a gash of his cheek, but other than that, he looked fine. Behind you, the onlookers started applauding, but you didn’t even hear it. You let out a strangled sound of relief and broke out into a run, covering the distance at neck breaking speed. You had thrown yourself at Zechs before he even had a chance to blink.

“Oh God…” you sobbed, while clamping your arms around him. You buried your face in his neck and held on for dear life as the situation finally seemed to permeate your brain and left you shaking so hard your legs couldn’t hold your own weight anymore.

“Shhh…” Zechs’s arms slipped around your waist like a safe haven, and he nuzzled your hair. “I’m okay.” 

“I was so scared,” you whispered as tears cascaded down your cheeks. “I’m so glad to see you again.”

He simply held you, brushing his lips over your forehead as you tried to calm down. When he noticed that you had your breathing under control he started telling you about the situation inside. “We had just cleared the left wing when it came crashing down. We managed to get all the survivors out.”

“And the rest of the building?” you questioned. 

“We’ll be starting on that soon.” 

“They fear the rest of the construction has become unstable as well.” You pulled back to look at him, and reached out to touch his cheek. 

“I’ll go back inside,” he said resolutely. “I can’t let any other survivors down. I have to get them out.”

You gave him a watery smile as your vision swam once more. How could the people not see that he cared so much? You rose on your tiptoes and pressed your lips against his. His hand came up to tangle in your hair as he deepened the kiss, uncaring of the crowd behind you. You clung to him, helpless against the onslaught of feelings that coursed through your body. Love, fear, pride, and sorrow mixed together, leaving you bereft of a sense of place and time. The way he kissed you heated your blood until your body felt molten with desire. He tasted of blood and violence, smelled of it too… 

“Zechs…” you breathed when you pulled back. 

He rested his forehead against yours. “I have to get back.” 

“I know…” 

The rescue wasn’t over yet. You would be here for hours to come, but you would stay. For the people and for the country. You realized that true power lay in responding to this tragedy in the right way. And Zechs knew that too. He deserved a chance to truly win the heart of the people. 

“Get those wounds checked before you go in again,” you said. 

He gave you a small smile and took your hand in his so he could kiss your fingers. “I will.”

He stepped back, but kept a hold of your hand. His gaze was warm when he looked at you. “I love you.” 

You couldn’t stop the smile that spread on your face. “I love you too.” 

He turned around and you watched him walk towards the group of rescuers. A warm feeling spread in your gut, engulfing you in it’s golden glow. You felt more centered than you had been before. That was Zechs’s power over you. 

You headed back to the ambulances, determined to help out as much as you could. 

By the time they would get the last survivors out you’d be exhausted, but it would be worth it. For Sanc. 

**\- End Part 6 -**


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand, today’s entry! Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompts used: Lust_

**Unchain Utopia  
Part 7**

The need was so strong it nearly made him crumble. Blood and death were on his mind; it was the war, bases blown to smithereens and the scent of violence and death strong in the air. Except it hadn’t been the war. And he needed you, your body, to remember, to bury himself in your scent and taste, to _forget_. 

It was a vicious, violent craze that had taken hold on him, desire licked at his blood until it roared like an angry lion in his head, his hands impatient in their pursuit as they rushed over your heated skin. He buried his face between your breasts and breathed in your scent deeply, _this was the here and now, not the past_ , but his grip on his control was long gone. Your body quivered beneath his, your thighs cradling his hips until he was burning, _burning_. He drove inside you, capturing your mouth to swallow the honest to God sob that escaped you, felt your hands claw at his shoulders as your back arched.

He shuddered as your molten heat surrounded him, and he was back in the present, memories no longer penetrating his mind as he let lust and need take over. And when the raging need was satisfied he took his time to love you slowly. 

Afterwards he held you tightly as you dozed contently against his shoulder, one sticky thigh thrown over his hips. He could tell you were not completely asleep yet, and tenderly kissed your forehead.

“I was quite rough with you,” he murmured apologetically. “Are you okay?” 

You made a sleepy noise in the back of your throat, and a lazy, satisfied smile spread on your face. “Do you have to ask?” 

“Just checking.” He ran a hand over your hair and sighed contently. 

You shifted and lifted your head, forcing heavy lidded eyes open to look at him. A hand came up to caress his cheek, and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the tender touch. 

“Are you okay?” you asked.

He could detect the obvious concern in your voice. “Yes. I’m okay now.” 

You gave him a small smile and leaned in for a kiss, before moving to rest your head against his chest. It was your turn to sigh contently and that made him smile. He tightened his grip on you and buried his nose in your hair. 

“You did an amazing job today,” he told you. 

“Thanks. But I think it’s you who is the true hero.” 

He didn’t feel close to heroic, but he would let that slide for now. There had been nothing heroic about his actions, they had been a necessity, something anyone would have done. 

“I’ll be meeting with the Prime Minister tomorrow,” he said. 

“Hmm… We should also give a statement for the press.”

He closed his eyes for a moment, knowing that the aftermath of the bombing would be exhausting. Visits to the wounded, results of the investigation, and a commemoration for the victims. The soiree would need to be rescheduled. He wouldn’t take the chance of risking more hospitals until he knew who was behind the bombing. 

He shivered when your fingers started to draw circles over his stomach, drawing him back to the present. He hooked his fingers under you chin, forcing your head up so he could kiss you again. A long, deep sigh escaped you and you shifted so your body lined up against his. He ran his hands down your back, loving the way your body fit so perfectly against his. 

You smiled at him when you drew back. “We’ll figure this out, okay?” 

He nodded. “We will. Whoever did this will pay.” 

Your fingers entwined with his. “We will persevere.” 

God, he loved this woman. And all she stood for. 

“Not only because we want to,” you continued. “But also because we have the people to support us now.” 

He tugged you back down and cradled you to him. The scent of you was like a cloud around him, lulling him into a state of utter complacency. He could stay like this for hours, he mused. Just holding you, breathing you in. Feeling you. 

But before he knew it, his eyelids grew heavy, and he drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**\- End part 7 -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this part! Please let me know what you think of it! :)


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 8th part already! I’m on quite a roll with this story! I really love working on it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompts used: Suprise_

**Unchain Utopia  
Part 8**

Zechs had just set one foot into the living room and he found himself immediately floored by what he estimated to be a hundred twenty pounds of quivering dog mass. The mutts crawled over each other in their enthusiasm, yapping at him and trying to lick his face. 

He managed to push them back and lifted his head off the floor to glare at is wife and sister, who were sitting on the plush carpet in front of the couch. “What is **this**?”

“Well, dogs,” Relena said with a grin.

“Surprise! We got them at the shelter.” You clapped your hands and the dogs skittered across the floor in your direction. You laughed as they jumped on you, and rolled over the floor with them.

“The shelter you were scheduled to visit today?” he inquired as the tried to pick himself off the floor with some dignity. 

You grinned at him from your reclined position. “I couldn’t resist, so I figured we’d set a good example.” 

“Right.” He made his way over to the arm chair and seated himself, watching the dogs with a mingling of disgust and curiosity. One was a shaggy grey with floppy ears, the other seemed to be a brown and black shepherd mix. “They are ugly.” 

“That they are,” Relena agreed easily. “But they have charm.”

He watched the gleeful look in his sister’s eyes. “And what do you have to do with their appearance here?” 

Relena batted her eyelashes. “Every Royal family keeps dogs, Milliardo.” 

He wanted to roll his eyes, but caught you looking at him. You sat with with your arms wrapped around the dogs, your head resting on the grey’s head. The smile you gave him was so joyful he felt himself cave before he even had a chance to think. _You’re such a sucker for a happy wife, Merquise._

“Are they house trained?” 

Relena scoffed. “Of course.” 

“Well then…” he murmured. “They can stay.” 

You grinned at him and jumped up to kiss him, sending the dogs into new bounds of ecstasy at the movements all around them. He chuckled at your enthusiasm. 

“Thank you,” you told him. 

He gave you a smile and tucked a lock of hair behind your ear. “Just know that if they break anything, I’ll blame you.” 

You swatted at his arm and laughed. “We’ll see about that.”

He shook his head and regarded the dogs again. The grey came over to sniff and lick at his hand. Relena was right. They did have charm. He scratched the dog behind its ear and and the mutt closed his eyes in obvious contentment. 

“So have you thought of names for them?” he asked

“This is Max,” you said as you stroked a hand over the grey dog’s back. “The other one is Rex.”

“Max…” he said, watching in amusement as the dog’s tongue lolled out. “Yeah, that’s a suitable name for you.” 

Rex, not wanting to be left out of the fun, came bounding over too, crashing into Max. Zechs chuckled and reached for the shepherd mix. “You really picked the ugliest two, didn’t you?”

“Well…” you voice softened. “They were there the longest.” 

“Hmm…” 

“They’ll grow on you,” Relena said.

“I’m sure they will.”

His sister smiled at him, and all of a sudden he remembered her as a two year old, surrounded by their mother’s corgis. The smile she had given him then was exactly the same. The memory was precious and treasured. 

You slid into his lap and slipped an arm around his neck. “We can bring them with us to the hunter’s lodge. It will be fun.” 

“Hmm…” He leaned in and kissed your cheek. 

“I know it’s a little sudden, but…” you trailed off an shrugged.

He understood. The past few weeks had been hard on you with the bombing’s aftermath. Endless visits to the wounded, the investigation, the extra security matters… it had been exhausting to deal with. He could easily guess at your need for a positive change. 

He reached out and tugged on a lock of your hair. “I don’t mind.”

He really didn’t. The dogs would bring some life to the palace. He would like them, even if they were ugly. 

Later that night he found himself in the garden, you nestled against his side in the lounge chair as you watched the dogs play on the lawn together. The gardener had balked at the dogs, afraid they would dig up his flowerbeds, but one look from Zechs had shut him up. 

He found himself rather content watching the stupid mutts roll over each other. 

You shifted, getting more comfortable against him, and chuckled at the dogs’ antics. “They’re idiots.” 

“I guess they’re just happy to have some newfound freedom.”

“I’m sure they are.” You smiled warmly. “It was kind of like love at first sight when I saw them.”

“How that’s even possible is beyond me,” he commented dryly. “Look at them.” 

“I know.” You laughed and burrowed deeper into his embrace. “Good thing my taste in men is a lot better.” 

He grinned and dropped a kiss on top of your head. 

“The people at the shelter were happy though. I guess it’s good PR for them.” 

“Hmm…” He nuzzled your hair and chuckled when the dogs came running over to settle at his feet. He could spend quite a few evenings like this. 

He heard footsteps behind him and turned his head to watch Relena walk outside. She was cradling a mug of tea in her hands, and made herself comfortable in the other lounge chair. Max jumped up and went over to her, and was sent into fits of rapture as Relena scratched him behind the ear. 

Yeah, quite a few evenings like this.

**\- End part 8 -**


	9. Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m late again! Sorry! I hope you will enjoy this part!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, it’s characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompts used: Happiness._

**Unchain Utopia  
Part 9**

“We are pleased to inform you that we have arrested the culprits behind the bombing.”

You stared at Commander Bonn with wide eyes. Relief swept through you and you reached for Zechs’ hand. 

“That’s good to hear.” Zechs reached for the file that the commander held out to him with his free hand. “Are there any other accomplices?” 

Commander Bonn shook his head. He was a man in his early fifties, with arms like tree trunks under his uniform jacket. He was the commander of Sanc’s Preventer Unit and insanely dedicated to his job. “No. For some time we feared they might be a branch of an international organization, but that was not the case.” 

“So… we’re safe?” you asked.

Commander Bonn nodded. “As a precaution we will keep your security measures sharpened for the upcoming weeks, but we foresee no trouble.” 

“I take it you are investigating the possibilities of other organizations?” Zechs inquired.

“Naturally.” Commander Bonn rested his chin on his interlocked fingers. “But so far we have found no indications. So you are free to continue on with your projects.” 

“Well then.” Zechs gave you a smile. “You can enjoy your soiree tonight without worries.” 

You nodded with a smile, but worry you did. Not about your safety. But about the reaction of the guests. Sanc’s old elite was hard to deal with. And you would have to face them alone, as Zechs was to fly to Brussels that evening for an ESUN summit. 

And you were dead tired. Had been for a few days now and no amount of sleep seemed to help. You had painstakingly applied your make up for the evening in hopes of hiding the smudges of fatigue under your eyes. You were already dressed for the event in an elegant suit, as your preparations had been interrupted by Commander Bonn’s visit. 

“If you gentlemen will excuse me,” you said as you rose from your seat. “I have to go over my speech for the evening.” 

You shook Commander Bonn’s hand and left the Zechs’ home office, retreating back to the living room, where you poured over you speech again until it was time for you to leave. Zechs came walking into the living room by then, and you got up to wrap yourself up in his embrace. 

“I’m gonna miss you,” you murmured. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Still gonna miss you.”

He chuckled and cupped your cheeks. His kiss drew a sigh from you. He gave you a warm look when he pulled back and smoothed a hand over your hair. “You’ll do great tonight.” 

You smiled and nodded. “I will.”

“Well then, off you go.”

One last kiss and then you walked outside, to the waiting car.

-x-x-x-

The soiree seemed to be a success. Conversation flowed smoothly, and the atmosphere was relaxed. And although you could feel some stares pricking in your back, you enjoyed yourself immensely. Of course, you were asked countless questions about the bombing and the investigation, but you faithfully answered each of them, knowing that you would need to raise as much money as possible now that New Port City’s hospital needed to be rebuild completely. 

And then it was time for your speech. You took the stage and addressed the guests from behind the mic stand. 

“I thank you all for your attendance this evening,” you began. “I had prepared a speech some weeks ago, but with the recent events it will not suffice.” 

A hush fell over the room, and you took a deep breath when you realized that all attention was focussed on you now.

“When his Highness and I took on our positions of Representatives of this country, we did so with the intend to improve the country. We were ambitious, wanting to launch a campaign to renovate the country’s hospitals so that they can offer the best healthcare to the residents. The ESUN supported our plans, and promised that if we managed to raise enough money within the country itself, they would double that amount with a subsidy. However, the recent tragedy has put our plans in jeopardy. New Port City’s hospital needs to be rebuild completely so I ask all of you to donate, because without your support this plan cannot be realized.”

You reached for your glass of water and took a sip. Someone in the crowd used your pause to voice their opinion, and the words made a cold stone settle in your stomach. “We do not need a tyrant to lead us!” 

The guests broke out in shocked murmurs, and you looked around frantically, trying to find whoever had spoken. You couldn’t find the man, but your gaze came to rest on a familiar face and you paled slightly. Mrs. Ludwig was seated at one of the tables, and the look in her eyes was almost gleeful. Oh, you dared to bet that she would enjoy watching you flounder, especially after Zechs had dismissed her. But you would not.

You gazed at the papers that contained your speech for a moment, then stacked then neatly and folded them. “I think it is time I addressed the issues that some of you see to have in regards of my husband. Naturally, I understand that some of you might question his suitability, considering his history and past actions, but he and I were chosen by popular vote for this position.”

The guests were silent again, looking at you in wonder and astonishment. You knew you were taking a great risk by doing this, but you had to try. You had a chance to speak out now, even though it was unheard of for someone in your position to speak their opinion so blatantly. You launched into your next part with barely controlled outrage.

“We were chosen by the people, and yet not everybody is happy. In fact some people were so unhappy they decided that innocent people needed to die for it. Do you know how heavily that weighs on our conscience? And yet, I see my husband work so hard because all he wants is the best for the country he bears so much love for. I watched him go into the ruins of the hospital to look for survivors, because they were his people. I watched him care for the wounded, I watched him fight against a current of people trying to counter his every move in politics. And he is not giving up. Do you know why? Because all he ever thinks about is this country, and how he feels he failed it time and time again in the past. He is taking this chance to make amends. So please…” You looked around the room and felt your throat constrict with emotion. “I ask you to be considerate. You don’t have to like us, but accept that we were chosen and that we will do anything in our power to represent this country in the best way.”

You needed to get out of the room. Needed some time for yourself to gather your wits about you. “So I thank you for your attendance this evening and ask you to donate selflessly. Two hundred fifty six people died in the bombing of New Port City’s hospital. I refuse to let their deaths be in vain.” 

You stepped back from the mic stand and sought the nearest exit, retreating to the next room. You were unaware of the applause that erupted from the crowd and sank down on one of the sofas in the formal drawing room with a miserable moan. You leaned your head back against the seat, closed your eyes and sighed deeply. You felt like crying, bawling your eyes out, emotionally drained. And so goddamn tired.

You heard the door open and opened your eyes to see who had dared to disturb your privacy. Your mouth turned down in a displeased frown when you found Mrs. Ludwig in the door opening. She closed the door and walked over to the other sofa, sitting down opposite you. 

“What do you want?” you asked.

“Your Highness,” she began.

You cut her off. “I don’t want to hear another lecture from you.”

“Not even when its a positive one?” she asked.

You blinked at her. “What?” 

She gave you a smile, and it entirely transformed her stern face. “Donations are pouring in.” 

“And you’re here because?” When she didn’t answer right away, you shrugged. “You must have had so much fun, watching me making a fool out of myself.”

“Oh. No, Your Highness,” she said. “I watched a brave woman defend the man she obviously loves very much. And by doing so she won the hearts of the people.” 

“I did?” 

She nodded. “Oh yes. You must forgive me, Your Highness. I was wrong to judge you so harshly.” 

You heaved a sigh and tried a small smile. “Alright. Forgiven. Now, I wish to go home. I’m really tired.” 

“You look a little pale,” she told you. “Let me get your coat for you.” 

An hour later, you climbed the stairs in the palace, too tired to think straight. But as you stepped over the threshold to the bedroom, you stopped dead in your tracks as a sudden thought came to you. The idea send your heartbeat skyrocketing with excitement and happiness. You darted towards your nightstand and opened it. You stared at the pregnancy test with wildly beating heart. 

Could it be?

**\- End part 9 -**


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the part written for today’s prompt! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompts used: Hope._

**Unchain Utopia  
Part 10**

When Zechs came home the next day he found you in a state of complete elation. Wondering about what caused you to grin so widely, he was led to the living room, where the dogs were overly eager to greet him.

“Down! Both of you!” he snapped at them.

Max lay down on the floor, rolling onto his back, a pitiful whine escaping him. Rex seemed less fazed and sat down, lifting his paw up. Zechs rolled his eyes at their antics and grinned despite himself. “Idiots.” 

“Sit down!” you urged him with a laugh. 

Zechs complied and immediately found himself pounced on. The kiss you gave him send his mind spinning. 

“What’s going on?” he managed when he pulled back to look at you.

He had heard that the soiree had been a smashing success, also thanks to your unconventional speech, but that couldn’t be the sole reason for your good mood. 

“Well…” you started as you slipped your arms around his neck and leaned in to nuzzle his cheek. “According to Mrs. Ludwig I’ve won the hearts of the people.”

“Really? That’s good to hear.” He reached out to cup your cheek. 

“Hmm…” You kept one arm wrapped around his neck, while the other reached behind you for the back pockets of your pants. The excitement in your eyes seemed to increase tenfold. “There is also something else.” 

“Oh?” he inquired.

You smiled widely and showed him what you were holding. At first it didn’t click. He gazed at the pregnancy test with mild interest. But then it did. He grabbed the test from you and looked at the display with wide eyes. 

“Y-you’re…” he stammered.

“Yes!” A bubble of happy laughter escaped you and you leaned in to press a kiss against his lips. “I’m pregnant!”

He sat staring at the test in his hand, dumfounded. How? Of course he knew how. But… And then an incredible warmth exploded in his chest. He cradled you close to him and held you tightly, his face buried in your hair. You held on just as tightly and when you buried your face in his shoulder he could feel the wetness of your tears staining his shirt. 

“I’m so happy,” you sobbed.

“Shh…” he rubbed a hand over your back, a little overcome himself. 

“I-I didn’t think…” you stopped talking and shook your head. “I didn’t expect it anymore.”

He gave you a small smile and leaned in to kiss you. After months and months… finally. He rested his forehead against yours and smiled at you. “We did it.” 

“Yeah…” 

Tears cascaded down your cheeks and he reached out to tenderly wipe them away. The positive test was still clutched in his hand and he gazed at it again in amazement. And then realization dawned. There was hope for the future. A new generation of Peacecrafts to lead the country, the continuity of their lineage in a peaceful world. He had fought for this, sacrificed everything for this. And the woman holding his hope for the future sat in his lap, gazing at him with adoring eyes. 

“All of it has been worth it,” he said. “Everything I ever did… it was for the hope that one day Peacecraft children would be born in a world without war.” 

“And now you’ll be the one to fulfill that hope yourself.” You cupped his cheeks. “I love you, Zechs.” 

As always, those words filled him with warmth. Undeserving as he may be, he had managed to find ultimate happiness. He was so damn glad he got to share it with you.

**\- End part 10 -**


	11. Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Late again, but enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompt used: older brother._

**Unchain Utopia  
Part 11**

Zechs was well aware of the fact he was a stubborn asshole, but on this subject he would not budge. He glared at his younger sister, who stood opposite him, nose in the air an back ramrod straight. Stubbornness was a shared trait, but in his sister it was something he did not appreciate. And certainly not when she decided to use it against him. 

“No,” he said again. “You won’t change my mind about this, Relena.”

She ground her teeth. “Why do you have to be so stubborn, Milliardo?”

He smirked. “Why do you?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Because the first born child is next in line for the throne.” 

“You’re not changing your will, end of story.” 

Damn it. At nineteen he had given up on his birthright, leaving it to his sister to lead the country according to his father’ ideals. Relena, although never crowned or properly recognized, was the queen of the country. With the ESUN established, the title was merely ceremonial. Even as official representative, Zechs wielded little political power. He could lobby for money, consult with the ministers, but changing laws? He could forget that. His sister had been wise to chose her political career. But she was still the Queen of Sanc. So any children **she** had were next in line for the throne. Not his.

But Relena thought it necessary to change her will, so that if anything were to happen to her, the child growing steadily in his wive’s womb would be next in line for the throne. 

“I’m not having children anytime soon,” Relena said. “I have to appoint and heir, since you refused **that** too.”

“This again,” he said with a roll of his eyes. 

She was fuming, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright with her anger. As children they never quarreled. There hadn’t been much to quarrel about with a two year old. And then everything had been ripped away from him. From them, he corrected. Relena had lost everything too. 

“I am your queen.” 

“I am still your older brother,” he countered without missing a beat. “So you listen to me.” 

“Ugh.” She groaned and obviously resisted the urge to stomp her foot.

Which amused him more than it irritated him. She had had none to quarrel with either during her youth. Both of them were still making up for lost time. He should be ashamed of himself, having childish fights with his sister at age thirty, he thought in amusement. But sometimes he just couldn’t help himself. Being an annoying older brother was still his birthright, and that was one he would never give up on. It was too much fun sometimes. 

“Fine,” Relena said finally. “I’ll go and ask -Y/N-.”

“The Hell you’re not,” he practically growled. “She is resting.”

“I’ll ask her tonight.”

“Still no.”

She inhaled sharply and for a brief moment he wondered if he had pushed too far. It almost made him back peddle in guilt. “Either way, it’s my choice.”

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his forehead. “And what will this child bring to the throne? A legacy of war and death.” 

Relena stilled, the anger abruptly leaving her face. She moved forward, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug. “Of course not, you idiot. It will be a legacy of love and happiness.” 

A small smile came to play over his face and he slid his arms around her shoulders. She was still a petit and slight woman, reaching no higher than his chest as he had inherited their father’s tall build. 

“Alright,” he conceded finally, knowing damn well he could never deny her anything. “I’ll speak with -Y/N-, and if she agrees you can change it.” 

Her grip on his tightened. “Good.”

“The condition being that if you are to have children of your own, they will be first in line for the throne.” 

Relena chuckled. “Good compromise.” 

“At some point I have to get you to stop nagging at me,” he said and stepped back.

She laughed and turned around on her heel, leaving his office. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

**\- End part 11 -**


	12. Part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was harder to write than I thought for some reason. I got pretty stuck on it. But I finished it and now I can write the final two parts!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompt used: Love._

**Unchain Utopia  
Part 12**

You rose with a head still clouded with dreams. Your body was warm, wonderfully so after the hours spend nestled in the sheets. You had really needed to rest. You stretched, lazy like a cat, and walked into the bathroom for a shower. As you stood under the warm spray you stroked a hand over your rounded belly and smiled. The baby bump wasn’t that big yet, but it was there. Zechs loved to hold on to it as he fell asleep, his big hand splaying wide over you belly, warm and protective. 

As you ventured out of the bathroom wrapped up in a fluffy towel, you noticed that it was raining outside, fat drops beating against the windows in an unending crescendo. The rain echoed your dreams back to you, and you grew restless with yearning. You wandered over to the window and your lips parted in wonder at the sight that greeted you.

Zechs stood on the lawn, head thrown back to the downpour. The rain had plastered his hair to his face, had molded his shirt to his body. He had once told you how life on Mars had given him a new appreciation for natural weather. He often went out in the rain, in the storms, just to feel the power of nature. He was beautiful. The most beautiful man you had ever seen, and from that first moment you had seen him you had been lost. 

You could still recall that first lurch of desire, the burning ache that had settled between your thighs. But it had not only been lust. Somewhere along the way love had come along. You had fallen for his bravery in facing the war tribunal, the kindness and compassion hidden behind that ruthless facade. You had seen the damage too. From trauma and war, from a failed relationship. You had spend hours on end in the dark, where he had whispered his deepest secrets to you. 

Water ran in rivulets over his face, the aristocratic nose and high cheekbones, those full, sensual lips. His skin seem to glow in the dusk. You shifted restlessly, heat settling in the pit of your stomach. He looked up and saw you, and your breath left your lungs in a rush. The world around you seemed to fade away, leaving only the two of you in your own little universe. You watched his eyes darkening, an echo of your own need reflecting in his gaze. You reached out and placed your hand against the window, the coolness of the glass seeping into your fingers. It did nothing to cool the raging fire in your blood. With pounding heart, you stepped back and let the towel slip to the floor. 

It took him only a few minutes to make his way into the bedroom. You stood in the center of the room, the towel at your feet, and felt like a goddess under his searing gaze. He took the final steps needed to reach you and grasped your arms, pulling you towards him. His mouth met yours, hungry, possessive, but also tender. You buried your hands in his wet hair and broke away from his kiss to trail your mouth along the wet skin of his throat. His head tipped back to give you better access, and you nuzzled warm flesh, his scent in your head, taking over everything until you could only think about him. 

Your hands found the hem of his shirt and pulled the wet fabric up, baring that glorious torso to your wandering hands. He pulled it over his head and his breath stuttered as your hands pressed against his hot skin. Strong pectoral muscles jumped as you trailed your fingers over them, down to the ridges of his abs. 

He was letting you seduce him, and that thought scent a wicked thrill through you. You pressed your hand against the center of his chest and pushed him back, towards the bed. He stripped off his jeans and lifted you up, settling on the edge of the bed with you in his lap. He nuzzled along your collar bone, making you shiver as his breath caressed over your heated skin. 

You cupped his cheek, and his eyes met yours, the normally bright blue darkened with desire. In the falling darkness he looked like your wildest fantasy come alive, and he was. Beautiful and dangerous, a soldier and fallen prince. The keeper of your heart.

His hand slid along your side and came to rest against your belly. Warm, and protective against the precious life growing inside of you. You smiled warmly and leaned in to kiss him. 

You wouldn’t need words to communicate how much you loved him. Only words wouldn’t suffice so you would show him.

**\- End part 12 -**


	13. Part 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is part 13! Enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompt used: Trust._

**Unchain Utopia  
Part 13**

Zechs was well aware of the fact that you felt uncomfortable. You shifted beside him in your seat, never comfortable in your heavily pregnant state. He had told you to remain home but you had insisted on being here. Exactly a year ago he had been chosen as Representative, and to commemorate the occasion a ball was held.

You sat on comfortable chairs overlooking the dance floor, where glittering couples waltzed around to the orchestra’s music. Relena was among them, shining in a dark blue gown in the arms of Quatre Raberba Winner. How that had come to be Zechs had no idea of and he felt no direct inclination to find out. 

The gown you were wearing had been adjusted to your body, a light pink pearly shade that seemed to make your skin glow. He had not bothered to compliment you as that seemed to only agitate you these days. You had tried to appear serene, but after an hour into the event, that facade was slipping. Your stubbornness amused him, but he also admired your determination to support him. Your trust in him touched him deeply. 

He turned his head to look at you and smiled, reaching on your take your hand, which was resting on your lap. You entwined your fingers with his and tried a smile yourself. You looked a little miserable. 

“We can go home after my speech,” he offered. 

“But… you have to be here.” Your attempt at protest was halfhearted, and he could clearly see the relief in your eyes at his suggestion.

“Do I?” he questioned. “I think you are more important.” 

This time the smile was genuine. “Okay.” 

He gave your hand a squeeze and lifted it to his mouth to kiss your fingers. “You’re a stubborn idiot.” 

You narrowed your eyes at him, but the smile stayed in place. “Shut up, Zechs.”

He chuckled turned his gaze back to the room. He was pretty content to remain where he was, at your side, watching his people enjoy themselves. 

“We’ve made it through the first year,” you said softly. “The atmosphere is so different from last year, don’t you think?”

He nodded, agreeing with your observation. Ever since your speech at the charity soiree, his bond with the people of Sanc had changed. The people had seemed warmer, more accepting of him. And he had you to thank for it, although you insisted that wasn’t true. 

The dance finished, and Relena came walking over, taking her place on his other side. “What a fun party.” 

He hummed in agreement and felt your fingers tighten around his. It was a silent way to communicate, so he turned his head to look at you. You were smiling at him.

“Go dance with your sister,” you said.

“Are you sure?” he asked, reluctant to leave your side. 

“Yes.” You squeezed his hand again and grinned, lowering your voice so only he could hear. “You can question her on Quatre Winner for me. I’m curious to find out.” 

He chuckled. Sometimes, you were much like him, and what Relena called _‘too curious about the state of her private life’_. He couldn’t really help it. He was an older brother and as such he felt a need to protect his sister. He rose from his seat and offered his hand to Relena.

She smiled in delight and took it, rising from her chair again. 

The orchestra began a Viennese Waltz, and couples were soon circling rapidly around the dance floor. A year ago, the floor had been suspiciously clear whenever he had led his wife on it for a dance. But now people remained, no longer uncomfortable in his presence. He glance at his wife and found that she had risen from her seat, one hand resting over her round belly as she spoke with Mrs. Ludwig. 

“She is looking lovely tonight,” Relena commented. 

“She is,” he agreed warmly. “Just don’t try to tell her, because she’ll complain.” 

Relena’s laughter met his ears. “I did already and she compared herself to a beached whale.” 

He snorted and shook his head in amusement. “She is growing impatient.”

“I can imagine, with the baby’s due date so close,” Relena said. 

“And yet she insists on being here.” 

“She just wants to be there for you.” Relena’s smile was warm. “I think it was her determination to support you that won you the trust of the people.”

“Oh, I’m sure of it.”

He would have been able to gain the trust of Sanc’s Citizens on his own. Eventually. But because of you he had been able to have it so quickly. 

The dance came to an end and Relena smiled mischievously. “Aren’t you supposed to question me?” 

“I was instructed to do so,” he said dryly. “So why don’t you tell me?”

“We’re just friends.” 

That was a blatant lie, he could tell. The way she had looked at the blond Winner heir was familiar. She had used to look at Heero Yuy in that way. But he would not comment on that.

“Well then,” he murmured. “I guess we will hear it, if that ever changes.”

Relena’s grin flashed. “So compliant, Brother? You’re not going to threaten him?” 

“Unless he is more than a friend?” 

She giggled, her cheek flushing like a school girl’s. That was answer enough.

The dance ended, and another gentlemen came to claim the next dance from his sister. Zechs wandered back to you, and saw how you noticed him approach, you eyes lighting up. A warm feeling settled in his gut.

He may have won the trust of the people, but he could and would have succeeded without it. It was only yours that he needed. 

**\- End part 13 -**


	14. Part 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s here! The final part! :D  
> I had a load of fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know your thoughts on it in the comments!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompt used: photo prompt and silver._

**Unchain Utopia  
Part 14 ******

“Are you really sure it’s alright?” you questioned again.

Relena practically rolled her eyes and reached to take the baby out of your arms. “ _Yes._ Now stop worrying.”

“I can’t help it really. I don’t want to force you to babysit her.”

Relena smiled at the baby in her arms and you could see her melting. “Force? Ha. As if.”

You smiled at the sight of them. The proud aunt and your daughter. Katrina was awake, her bright blue eyes gazing up at her aunt in an owlish fashion. She reached out grabbed hold of a lock of Relena’s hair. They made such a pretty sight together.

You heard footsteps approach and felt Zechs’ arm wrap around your shoulders. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah…” you smiled up at him.

He looked gorgeous, dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt. It been a while since you had seen him in anything so casual.

“Go and have fun together,” Relena said. “We’ll be having some quality time here.”

“Well,” Zechs said as he reached out to trail a finger over his daughter’s cheek. “Don’t spoil her.”

Relena smiled. “I’m the aunt. I get to spoil her.”

You chuckled and took Zechs’ hand, pulling him with you out of the living room. “Let’s go before you insist we take her with us.”

He smirked at you, knowing fully well that neither of you could stay away from your daughter for long. You loved to see Zechs being a father. This was the man who had been OZ’s star soldier, the man who had conquered Earth, and none of those images remained whenever he looked at Katrina. Then he was just a humble man, bespelled by the baby in his arms. Awed at every little sound she made. He loved holding her for hours on end, cradling her against his broad chest as he lay in bed. He really took your breath away then.

He led the way to his car and held the door open for you. The skirt of the breezy summer dress swirled around your legs as you got into the car. You were sure that people would recognize you, no matter how casual you dressed. Zechs’ platinum blond hair was hard to obscure. But that wouldn’t matter, you thought with a dreamy smile. Tonight was just for the two of you.

He drove into the city, and you enjoyed the breeze that played with your hair through the open windows. The sun was already dipping to the horizon, casting the sky a vibrant pink. New Port City spread around you, charming in the twilight as Zechs steered the car towards the old city center close to the harbor.

“Relena was looking way too happy at the prospect of spending the evening with Katrina,” you said with a laugh. “She really is into this being an aunt thing.”

Zechs smirked. “I can hardly blame her.”

“True.” You smiled and reached for his hand.

His fingers entwined with yours and the intimate look he gave you send your heart stuttering.

He parked the car close to the beach, from where the old streets were easily accessible. You walked towards the restaurant in an easy pace, his arm snugly wrapped around your shoulders. His scent filled your nostrils with every breath you took.

The cobble stone streets of Old New Port City always charmed you. You loved walking between the buildings, wondering about forgotten times, wondering about the story behind every stone. It was and idyllic sight, strings of light spanning the streets to bathe them in a warm and welcoming glow. The restaurant was situated on one of these streets, a single row of tables lining the wall of the building.

The evening was nice enough to spend outside, so you choose one of the tables and sank into your seat with a smile. It was nice to be back here, the place where Zechs had taken you on your first trip to Sanc, now nearly five years ago. You had been thoroughly wooed, you mused. And still were. The place seemed magical.

Zechs ordered wine, and you simply sat watching him. The lights cast shadows over his handsome face, and in the falling darkness his hair glowed silver. You fell in love all over again.

“What?” he questioned with a smirk as he caught your look.

“Nothing,” you smiled and reached for his hand. “I’m just a little crazy about you.”

His gaze warmed and he leaned over the table to press a kiss to the corner of your mouth. “That so?”

“Hmm…” You trailed a finger along his jaw.

You lost yourself in his bright blue gaze, and were unaware of your surroundings until the waiter interrupted you to serve your wine. You drew back with a laugh and raised your glass.

“To what should we toast?” you asked.

Zechs raised his own glass. “To you.”

“Oh?” you inquired.

“The mother of my child and the woman of my heart.”

Utterly touched, you had to swallow the sudden lump in your throat, and your eyes misted. “Stop, or I’ll cry.”

He chuckled and clinked his glass against yours. “It’s true.”

“Well then…” You took his free hand and brought it to your mouth so you could kiss his fingers. “To me.”

You enjoyed dinner, and noticed the curious looks from people that passed the tables as they walked down the street. You could hardly blame them. It didn’t happen every day that their Representatives sneaked off to go on a date in the city.

After dinner, you wandered through the old town, walking off the buzz of the wine. Your hand was entwined with his, intimately, and you knew that he would make love to you upon your return home. There was a subtle promise in his eyes and it set your blood on fire. You smiled in delight as he directed you towards the boulevard that lined the beach, and walked in comfortable silence for a while. Moonlight played with his hair and you reached out to catch a lock between your fingers. He looked like an ethereal fairy tale prince, except that he was real. And yours.

He pulled you onto the sand, and you paused to take off your high heeled sandals, holding them in one hand as you wandered to the shore.

“We should do this more often,” you said on a dreamy sigh. “This was nice.”

He rested his hand on your shoulders as he stood behind you, and kissed your temple. “We should.”

You turned around and wrapped your arms around his waist. He cupped your cheeks and smiled at you as he leaned in to kiss you. You sighed contently and tightened your grip on him.

“Do you remember?” you asked. “How nervous I was last year?”

“Hmm….” He nuzzled your hair. “But I knew you could do it.”

You smiled warmly. “Yeah… I guess it was a good decision. Look at us now.”

Utterly happy and content. You couldn’t ask for more. You buried your face in his chest and held on tightly. You stood for a while, simply basking in his embrace, in his scent, in his strength.

“I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you,” he murmured. “So thank you.”

You smiled up at him. “Kiss me, Zechs.”

He did.

******\- End -** ** **


End file.
